It is proposed to modify and test recently developed ligand-containing polymers capable of binding or chelating heavy atomic number elements for the purpose of producing x-ray deglecting materials useful in the general area of medical implant with major emphasis on dental restorative and prosthetic devices. Two classes of polymers will be investigated (1) polymers with macrocyclic or linear polyether ligands (e.g., polycrown ethers and polyglymes) and (2) polymers containing phosphoryl ester ligands (polyphosphonates). The ligands will be complexed with salts of high atomic number ions (e.g., Ba salts) and used either in the monomeric form with resins already being used as restorative dental materials (e.g., radiolucent acrylic monomers or polymers) or as resin additives in a polymerized state. Trial specimens of varying composition representing prosthetic and restorative dental devices will be tested for compatibility, physical properties, radiodensity, mutagenicity, cytotoxicity and safety. The project represents a collaborative effort between the SUNY CESF Polymer Research Institute in Syracuse, NY and the LSU School of Dentistry in New Orleans, LA. Funding is being sought via two companion applications. Each have identical research plans but different institutional information and budget requests. The budget requested in this application is designed to completely support that part of the proposed investigation that is to be performed by the SUNY CESF group in Syracuse.